


Levies and Litigations

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: H & A [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: This is more like a resource document to reference for this fic here:
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: H & A [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. As of Chapter 2

Rules:

Agreed upon terms which are not to be broached.

I (Mieczyslaw Stilinski) will not be required to have sex with Peter Hale against my own volition.

In order to be sexual with me, he must ask and I must agree, or I must ask him to so be.

We will levy rules against each other for my protection and his advantage. If with these rules he cannot get me to decide I wish to have sex with him he must reward me with 1 boon of my choosing to be decided later per each rule he chose that failed him.

At any time, I can state “Peter, I relent.” The game will end for the year and Peter will know that I am willing to return the next year to see if we can attempt to best each other the next year. I will gain no winnings, but all his rules will be alleviated. After this, I can spend the rest of the cycle in a heat room or with him at a distance per my mood and preference.

For Peter to win I must ask him three times to specifically get me to orgasm with three different phrases (____________,_____________, and _____________). Upon the third request, it is an issuance of consent to have sex with him. Me orgasming by accident as a result of some non-sexual, sleeping/nocturnal, masturbatory, or non-requested happening will not count towards these 3 instances.

1\. No deprivation on physical needs (Sleep, Food, Water, etc.)

| 

A. All meals will be fed to you (Stiles) by me (Peter).  
  
---|---  
  
2\. No public appearances until the end of the week.

| 

B. We will shower and sleep together. I may wash you personally with permission.  
  
3\. No forcing me to watch you fuck other people.

|   
  
4\. Don’t ask about Jonas.

|   
  
5\. No locking doors of rooms I’m in.

|   
  
6\. I must have access to the time and date upon request.

|   
  
7\. No physical abuse.

|   
  
8\. No deprivation of stimuli or social interactions.

| 


	2. As of Chapter 3

Rules:

Agreed upon terms which are not to be broached.

I (Mieczyslaw Stilinski) will not be required to have sex with Peter Hale against my own volition.

In order to be sexual with me, he must ask and I must agree, or I must ask him to so be.

We will levy rules against each other for my protection and his advantage. If with these rules he cannot get me to decide I wish to have sex with him he must reward me with 1 boon of my choosing to be decided later per each rule he chose that failed him.

At any time, I can state “Peter, I relent.” The game will end for the year and Peter will know that I am willing to return the next year to see if we can attempt to best each other the next year. I will gain no winnings, but all his rules will be alleviated. After this, I can spend the rest of the cycle in a heat room or with him at a distance per my mood and preference.

For Peter to win I must ask him three times to specifically get me to orgasm with three different phrases (____________,_____________, and _____________). Upon the third request, it is an issuance of consent to have sex with him. Me orgasming by accident as a result of some non-sexual, sleeping/nocturnal, masturbatory, or non-requested happening will not count towards these 3 instances.

1\. No deprivation on physical needs (Sleep, Food, Water, etc.)

| 

A. All meals will be fed to you (Stiles) by me (Peter).  
  
---|---  
  
2\. No public appearances until the end of the week.

| 

B. We will shower and sleep together. I may wash you personally with permission.  
  
3\. No forcing me to watch you fuck other people.

| 

C. All physical injuries you inflict will be on me or not at all.  
  
4\. Don’t ask about Jonas.

|   
  
5\. No locking doors of rooms I’m in.

|   
  
6\. I must have access to the time and date upon request.

|   
  
7\. No physical abuse.

|   
  
8\. No deprivation of stimuli or social interactions.

| 


	3. As of Chapter 4

Rules:

Agreed upon terms which are not to be broached.

I (Mieczyslaw Stilinski) will not be required to have sex with Peter Hale against my own volition.

In order to be sexual with me, he must ask and I must agree, or I must ask him to so be.

We will levy rules against each other for my protection and his advantage. If with these rules he cannot get me to decide I wish to have sex with him he must reward me with 1 boon of my choosing to be decided later per each rule he chose that failed him.

At any time, I can state “Peter, I relent.” The game will end for the year and Peter will know that I am willing to return the next year to see if we can attempt to best each other the next year. I will gain no winnings, but all his rules will be alleviated. After this, I can spend the rest of the cycle in a heat room or with him at a distance per my mood and preference.

For Peter to win I must ask him three times to specifically get me to orgasm with three different phrases (“Kiss Me.”,_____________, and _____________). Upon the third request, it is an issuance of consent to have sex with him. Me orgasming by accident as a result of some non-sexual, sleeping/nocturnal, masturbatory, or non-requested happening will not count towards these 3 instances.

1\. No deprivation on physical needs (Sleep, Food, Water, etc.)

| 

A. All meals will be fed to you (Stiles) by me (Peter).  
  
---|---  
  
2\. No public appearances until the end of the week.

| 

B. We will shower and sleep together. I may wash you personally with permission.  
  
3\. No forcing me to watch you fuck other people.

| 

C. All physical injuries you inflict will be on me or not at all.  
  
4\. Don’t ask about Jonas.

| 

D. We will both feed each other.  
  
5\. No locking doors of rooms I’m in.

|   
  
6\. I must have access to the time and date upon request.

|   
  
7\. No physical abuse.

|   
  
8\. No deprivation of stimuli or social interactions.

| 


End file.
